vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hit
Summary Hit (ヒット, Hitto) is a legendary hitman, and the strongest warrior in Universe 6. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-A Name: Hit, "The Flawless Hit" Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Male Age: Over 1,000 years old Classification: Alien, Legendary Hitman Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ki Manipulation, True Flight, Energy Sensing, Martial Arts Mastery, Afterimage Creation, Limited Reactive Evolution, Can create Pocket Dimensions which will make his body Intangible (Phased through all of SSJB Goku's attacks), Can grow in power the longer he fights, Time Stop, (Was initially only able to freeze time for 0.1 seconds, then rose it to 0.5 seconds as he kept fighting. Later he became able to have an entire conversation and exchange with someone during time stop), Can make individuals immune to his Time Stop, Can kill his opponent by hitting a vital spot with enough force (Which is caused by an invisible Ki attack), Can create fakes of his energy to distract and mislead his opponents, Can suspend the opponent in time, and block his movements Attack Potency: Universe level (Stomped Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta and harmed Super Saiyan Blue Goku. His self-improvement later allowed him to match Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-Ken x10 Goku and hold an edge in the fight. When using the full extent of his power, he managed to make Post-Future Trunks Saga Super Saiyan Blue Goku worry about his strength. In the Tournament of Power he fought, improved, and overwhelmed Dyspo), his attacks can also ignore conventional durability by phasing through objects and organs. Speed: Massively FTL+ (Able to keep up with both Goku and Vegeta) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Universal Durability: Universe level '(Able to take hits from Goku after he went Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken x10 even before adapting to match him) 'Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range. Universal with ki blasts and attacks. Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: True to his title of "The Flawless Hit", Hit is a master assassin who has never failed to kill a target throughout his career that spans thousands of years, leading him to be widely recognized across Universe 6 for his skill. In combat, Hit focuses on precision and finesse, striking his opponent's vital spots first and using his Time-Leap to catch them off-guard, taking all battles with a no-nonsense attitude to ensure it ends as soon as possible. Weaknesses: If one can predict where Hit will be after his Time-Leap, they can block his resulting attacks (Though this is rather difficult without precognition) Notable Attack/Techniques: * Ki Blast: 'The most basic form of energy wave. * '''Vital Point Attack: '''Hit can efficiently target the vital points of his opponents. * '''Time Leap: '''Hit can freeze time for at least 0.5 seconds or much higher, which is extremely useful to get an advantage against other fighters around his own level. Hit later displays that he can be selective about who he freezes in time. *'Time Skip: Hit can freeze time for at least 0.5 seconds, which is extremely useful to get an advantage against other fighters around his own level. Hit later improved the technique's duration by an unknown amount, and he also proved to be capable of choosing who he freezes in time. Despite Vados stating Hit skips time instead of stopping it, her statement contradicts Hit's own words and the effects of the technique. **'Parallel World:' Hit can store the time he "skips" and use it to create a small parallel world or pocket dimension he can enter and leave at will. While he's inside this parallel world, Hit can be seen but he cannot be physically touched. Hit himself can attack while he's inside the parallel world * Self-Improvement: Quickly grows stronger and more efficient with his techniques, if sufficiently challenged during a fight. *'Assassination Techniques:' Hit possess several specialized techniques intended for usage in his job as an assassin. **'Intangibility:' While Hit is inside his pocket dimension his body will become intangible, thus his opponents cannot hit him, when this ability is active Hit possesses a purple aura outline. **'Invisible Ki Attack:' Hit has the ability to launch an invisible Ki attack with enough force to kill an opponent, he can hit a vital spots without actually having to physically hit them. **'Cage of Time:' After Hit strikes an opponent after having continually used Time-Skip, he is able to attach the opponent to a "time cage", which initially appears as a strange effect on his opponent where he was struck before taking effect: ensnaring his movements by keeping him suspended in time. The ability is kept active by a glowing purple sphere, which can also be used to attack the opponent. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Flight Users Category:Assassins Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Aliens Category:Manga Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Energy Users Category:Time Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Tier 3